icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oklahoma City Barons
The Oklahoma City Barons are a minor professional ice hockey team in the American Hockey League (AHL), who began play in the 2010–11 season. The Barons play their home games at the newly renovated Cox Convention Center, in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. The Oklahoma City Barons also serve as the AHL affiliate for the Edmonton Oilers, of the National Hockey League (NHL). History The Barons were named through a fan contest. Fans could submit the name of their choice via the ownership group's website and several local outlets. The name, logos, and colors were leaked nearly two weeks before they were officially released on May 19, 2010. On February 9, 2010, the American Hockey League Board of Governors approved of the relocation of the Oilers' inactive AHL franchise to Oklahoma City, after a five year dormancy. The franchise had gone through several incarnations, the first of which was the Nova Scotia Oilers and the most recent having been the Edmonton Road Runners, who ceased play in 2005. The Cox Convention Center has been home to former Central Hockey League (CHL) franchises; the Oklahoma City Stars, and the Oklahoma City Blazers. Bob Funk Jr., who headed the Blazers' ownership group, is also at the helm of Prodigal Hockey LLC, the Barons' ownership group. On July 9, 2010, Colin McDonald and Jake Taylor would become part of Barons history, as the pair were officially announced as the first players signed up to play in Oklahoma City. On July 15, 2010, it was announced that Todd Nelson was named as the Barons' Head Coach, with Gerry Fleming joining him, as his assistant. Further additions came on August 6, when Bill Scott, a former Director of Hockey Operations for the AHL, was named as the Barons' General Manager. Logos and uniforms The Oklahoma City Barons colors are midnight blue, white and copper (with some red outlining), reflecting that of their parent NHL team. The Barons' logo prominently features an oil derrick, symbolizing a rich tradition in the production of oil in the state of Oklahoma, and further showcasing the similiarites between the cities of Edmonton and Oklahoma City. Like the other 29 teams in the American Hockey League, the Oklahoma City Barons will also play in the Reebok EDGE style uniforms. The Barons' home uniform is a white jersey with a midnight blue collar and trim, while their away uniform is a midnight blue jersey with a copper collar and trim, with the Barons logo placed on the front. These jerseys have been styled from the Edmonton Oilers' current away and alternate jerseys, respectively. The Barons' shoulder logos also include the Edmonton Oilers' logo and the "OKC" secondary logo. Mascot The Oklahoma City Barons' official team mascot is a mountain lion, named Derrick. Derrick was officially introduced on July 27, 2010, after a lengthy "Name the Mascot" fan contest, which was held on the Barons' website. Derrick's role within the Barons' organization will be interacting with fans; having his photo taken, meeting and greeting, and signing autographs during their home games. He will also make public appearances in and around Oklahoma City. Current roster References External links *Oklahoma City Barons official website Category:Established in 2010 Category:American Hockey League team Category:American ice hockey teams Category:American Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in Oklahoma